KOS-MOS
"The algorithms I have been programmed with do not support the comprehension of illogical human thought." The "K'''osmos O'bey' S'trategical' M'ultiple' O'peration' S'ystem", or '''KOS-MOS', is a playable character in the Xenosaga ''trilogy, and a wrestler currently employed in EDBW, where she is a former Hardcore Champion. In the ''Xenosaga Trilogy The "K'''osmos O'bey' S'trategical' M'ultiple' O'peration' S'ystem", or more commonly referred to as '''KOS-MOS','' is a battle android developed in the year 4767 T.C. by Vector Industries, the biggest business conglomerate in the galaxy, to combat a mysterious alien race known as the Gnosis and defend humanity. In reality however, KOS-MOS was created for an entirely different purpose, and was, in fact, developed with the intention of helping to bring about an event known as the Eternal Recurrence, which, due to the heavy philosophical and religious undertones in the ''Xenosaga series, would take far too long to describe here, and are also chock-full of heavy spoilers for the entire trilogy. Due to her massive popularity, KOS-MOS has made various cameo appearances in other Namco-developed Crossover titles, including Namco x Capcom, Soul Calibur III, and both games in the Project X Zone series. In EDBW 'Season 3: Brave New World' KOS-MOS made her EDBW debut on the go-home show of Killscr3n, making a successful debut in a match against Aqua. She got lucky enough to take this momentum to a completely different level when she was chosen by the immortal Thing Picker to fight in a 6-woman tag team contest for the EDBW Hardcore Championship at Killscr3n itself. She was put with Cynthia and Princess Elise to fight against Gaige, Marie, and then-champ Jeanne. Determined to make her mark with such an odd match type, KOS-MOS managed to prove herself a total monster by not only pinning Jeanne to become the new champ, but retain her belt the rest of the match by making a clean sweep with a bit of help from Cynthia. 'Season 4: Der Wille zur Macht' Unfortunately, not all championships can last, especially with a belt as strange as the Hardcore one. At the start of the new season, the former teammates exploded in a backstage brawl over the belt. KOS-MOS fought as hard as she could, but unfortunately was knocked out by a toss by Elise, making Elise the new champ...for about ten seconds before Cynthia hit her with an Outrage and became the new champ. Such is the way of 24/7 rules. Despite this, KOS-MOS looked to gain some more momentum in something more than just gimmicky matches. She then looked to her next competitor, the former Women's Champion R. Mika, for a vanilla singles match, to see if she could get something going. In a rare showing, KOS-MOS managed to beat Mika despite both competitors giving it their all, and her momentum was at an all-time high, guaranteeing her a spot at the next #1 contender's match...which unfortunately for KOS-MOS happened to be a gimmicky Triple Threat. Oops. Once again, KOS-MOS took the first fall of the match by getting double teamed like no tomorrow before taken out by her fellow contender Mila, and was back to square one. And yet, there had to be a breaking point somewhere. KOS-MOS's next match was yet another gimmicky Triple Threat, this time an escape-the-cage match between her, Robin, and Cynthia once again, curiously. There was yet another close contest where KOS-MOS got most of her X-Buster attacks reversed, but it ultimately culminated in a race to the top of the cage between her and Robin. The climax of the fight came close to the end, where Cynthia got up and basically had to choose between either Robin or KOS-MOS winning. In the end, Cynthia chose KOS-MOS, climbing up to grab Robin down from the cage and leaving enough time for the android to escape and win her first Triple Threat. While she had momentum on her side once again, the question on everyone's mind was, why did Cynthia choose her? Non-Royal Rumble Record